1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial nails and methods of forming artificial nails. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for forming artificial nails by injection molding and artificial nails formed according to such methods.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art of adorning the hands or feet to provide ornamental nail accessories made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail or toenail. The prior art contains many patents directed to artificial fingernails or other natural fingernail coverings and methods of applying them using various forms of adhesives. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,134 to Reid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,305 to Mann; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,745,934 and 4,751,935 to Mast et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,648 to Hokama et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,462 to Komerska et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,835 to Franz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,813 to Carroll; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,100 to Chang.
Artificial nails are typically made of acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) plastic. ABS plastic is useful because it bonds with nail glue and is readily dissolved by acetone which facilitates nail removal. However, ABS plastic cracks easily and is relatively inflexible which prevents the artificial nail from conforming to a particular user. As a result, artificial nails are made in a variety of sizes. However, nail shapes are different, and it is impractical to make nails to accommodate the various shapes for each customer. Instead, artificial fingernails are typically sold in standard sets by size and length, but these sets cannot precisely fit all people.
Another drawback with known artificial nails is that their appearance is usually readily distinguishable from natural nails. Generally, the better the artificial nail fits at the cuticle area, the more the artificial nail will resemble a natural nail. Achieving this fit with artificial nails, however, is difficult and often requires considerable skill in shaping and filing the artificial nail.
To address the problem of making an artificial fingernail accommodate a specific user's hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,234 to Gifford and U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,217 to Coker et al. make a mold from the user's hand with which to construct a custom-made artificial fingernail. These processes are complicated, and there is still a need for an artificial fingernail that is more universally conformable to varying finger sizes and shapes.
Artificial nails may be injection molded using known methods wherein each artificial nail is formed as a single section and from a single material type. Artificial nails produced by known injection molding processes may include vestiges or protrusions disposed at a location where the material used to form the artificial nail enters a mold cavity defining the shape and dimensions of the artificial nail. Such vestiges may detract from or interfere with the fit of the artificial nail, particularly if the vestige is disposed on a portion of the artificial nail to be positioned adjacent a wearer's cuticle area. The vestiges may also form air pockets that prevent good sealing between the protrusion and an adjacent surface. Accordingly, a need exists for an artificial nail and a method for producing an artificial nail having an improved fit, particularly at a wearer's cuticle area.
Artificial nails, like natural nails, are often decorated by applying nail polish to one or more portions of the nail. An artificial nail that can be produced with portions having different colors in a simple and economical way would therefore be useful.
It is also known to apply nail polish to human nails in a style known as a French manicure or French tip using fingernail masks or guides to assist in applying the nail polish. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,657 to Smaldone; U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,040 to Holmes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,648 to Dinerstein et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,384 to Hokama et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,726 to Rucker; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,638,837 and 5,645,090 to Juhl et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,248 to Chang; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,714 to Benkart.
As discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,090 to Juhl et al, a French manicure generally involves applying a white or off-white polish in a uniform line at the tip of the nail while not applying such polish to remainder of the nail, i.e. that portion extending from the tip of the nail to the cuticle of the nail. Several methods of obtaining a French manicure are discussed in the patent, including employing a highly skilled manicurist, which is difficult, time consuming and expensive.
It is also known to provide a composite artificial fingernails having a “French manicure” look. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,035 to Carroll et al. In a known method, color may be applied to a portion of an artificial nail in a two-step process after the artificial nail is formed. In a first step, the color is applied to a top surface at the tip of the artificial nail, for example by pressing a pad having a colored solution against the top surface of the nail. In a second step, the thin layer of colored material is sealed, for example by spraying the artificial nail with a sealing agent.
There are several drawbacks associated with existing techniques for applying a color to an artificial nail or a portion thereof. In particular, in the known methods the color comprises a thin layer applied only on a top surface of the artificial nail. This thin colored layer may be easily scratched, chipped or rubbed off, thereby revealing the underlying color of the artificial nail. Moreover, the thin colored layer according to existing techniques is susceptible to peeling, particularly when the artificial nail is cut to size by severing a portion of the tip of artificial nail.
Thus, although a number of methods for providing various colors to artificial nails or portions thereof are known, including providing color to a portion of an artificial nail in the style of a French manicure, there is still a need for an artificial nail and a method for forming an artificial nail having various colors, wherein a colored portion of the artificial nail is not prone to damage by scratching, chipping, rubbing and/or peeling. Moreover, a need exists for a method for producing an artificial nail having different colors in a simple and economical way.